Class
by Numair's Angel
Summary: Numair wants Daine to come to his class. Lots of cute fluff and a specail surprise.
1. First Day

Chapter 1:

A/N: Hey Everybody! Guess what! I'm back! YAH! So I'm here to bring you the great and wonderful DN Fluffiness that we all love oh so very much.

Numair's Angel

Disclaimer: All Tortall character's belong to T.P, not me.

Daine walked slowly into the class room full of squires. They sat there talking and hitting each other on the arm for saying things that they didn't like. She stood in the door way and one boy saw her and stopped mid sentence. All of the rest of the squires turned to see what he was looking at. No one talked as they looked at Daine. The Boy who first saw her got up out of his seat and walked to he was standing in frount of her.

'Are you lost my pet?' He asked grinning. The rest of the boys laughed.

'I…' Daine couldn't decided weither to cry or run out of the room.

'No, she's not Bronson, go sit down. Now.' Numair's voice boomed behind her. The squire did as he was told.

Numair walked over to his desk in the frount of the room. Daine went with him and tried to hide behind him. Numair wrote on the board and frowned at Daine who was basically standing on his feet she was so close to him. He turned and looked at the class.

'Class, this is my personal student Daine. She'll be studing with us from now on. There's an empty seat in the back next to Bronson, Daine.' Daine nodded and walked to the back. She sat next to Bronson who watched her out of the courner or his eyes. She was pretty, she wasn't wearing any face paint and her hair was just brushed, nothing else was done to it. She was wearing a pink low cut shirt with a brown shirt that came down just past her knees. She had some type of animal claw tied to a thong around her neck. She had no jewelry on, though, around her wrist was a hair tie. Her eyes were beautiful, he noticed, deep and stormy blue. She was really pretty, he finally decided. Master Numair had started his lecture about ten minutes before he made that decision. He hadn't paid any attention, but she had. She gave him all of her attention, but somehow she had taken no notes. Only her name was written at the top of the notes that they were supposed to hand in. So much for copying, he thought. He looked around for some one to copy. When he finished and looked back at her paper, she had written something. It was a heart that on the inside it said Numair. She fansies him! Bronson almost yelled out. He was years older than her. What was so great about him anyway?

'Hand in your notes.' Numair's voice boomed out in both Daine's and Bronson's head. She blushed and looked nervious. Bronson acted as he thought what was on her paper was notes and he took them and handed her paper to the boy in frount of him. "Just to make sure you paid attention, you have a quiz, you have until the bell to finish."

Daine looked even more nervious. She looked down at the paper and didn't write anything. Bronson wrote trying to write without tearing holes in the paper. How could she possibly like him? He wished he had the power to get rid of Numair Saliman, perminately. Numair passed by her desk and put something on to her desk. Bronson looked over and saw that it was Daine's "notes". He had writen a reply to her heart.

_I love you too Magelet. Don't worry about the quiz, I know you won't understand what I was talking about even if you paid attention today. How about instead of going to lunch we eat in my rooms?_

_Numair_

Daine looked up at Numair, smiled, and nodded. He smiled back and got a page from out in the halls to send a note down to the cook. Daine watched him, clearly not doing her work, which annoyed Bronson even more. Numair looked at her and Daine blew him a kiss. Numair smiled as the bell rang. The squires got up and handed in their quiz. None of them had finished the quiz and clearly knew they were about to fail. Daine walked up to him as the last one of the squires had left. She kissed him instead of handing him the paper. Numair smiled when they broke apart.

'Did I pass?' She asked.

'Miss Sasarri, I'm surprised at you, you really think I'll pass you with just a kiss. You at least have to take of your shirt' Numair teased. Daine stuck her tounge out at him as he laughed at her reaction.

'Come one, I'm hungry.' Numair got up and followed her out of the class room.


	2. Walk

AN: Thanks to all of you that have reviewed. I'm glad every one likes this so far. For those of you that have reviewed and is confused. This takes place about a year after the war ends. 

When you see -words words words- that means either Daine is talking silently to animals or they're talking to her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daine looked around the class the net morning. The squires stayed away from her. Until one saw her. He got up and walked over to her. It wasn't Bronson, she didn't know his name. He turned around the chair and sat so he was facing her.

'Are you really able to talk to animals?' he asked. All the other boys looked at him like he was insane.

'She can't be the wildmage, you moron.' Bronson and a few others laughed.

'Yes, I can really talk to animals.' Daine said.

'Do you have a favorite animal?' Bronson looked rather annoyed.

'Not favorite, I love all animals, they're all great in their own way. I do love wolves and horses, however.'

'If your the Wildmage that means you and Master Salmalin are lovers' Another boy said.

'He's also, and will always be my teacher' Daine blushed.

'Are you really god born?'

'What do animals talk about?'

'Can you teach us to shape shift?'

'Yes, she is god born, animals talk about lots of things and no, you can not shpae shift. Now get to your seats and do the work you were assigned to do.' Numair walked in and he looked mad. Daine tried to tell what was wrong. Numair sat at his desk. He usually wrote things on the board to start. 'I want a ten page essay by the end of class. If its not done i want a twenty page essay tomorrow.'

The boys started open mouthed at him. They had no idea what was going on. Daine stood up and walked over to Numair. She didn't think what he was going was very fair.

'Numair, they didn't do anything, why-' She was cut off by the look she was getting from him. All the boys looked relieved for a second, maybe she could get them out of it. 'Who would like to tell Daine about last week. Since she seems to think so highly of you all, I think you can tell her what happened.' No one started talking. All of a sudden they all got even more sullen. 'Thought i would never know did you? Well, who would like to explain? Bronson? Smith? Since you seemed to be the ones who caused the most damage to the lab.' Still no one said any thing or made eye contant with anyone. 'The lab is not a place to start fires and throw magic or daggers at each other.' Numair's voice boomed. He turned to Daine who had her hand covering his. 'You may go to the stables Daine.'

Daine got the hint and left with out questioning or looking around at the other's. She blew him a gentle kiss as she walked out. She was barely out the door when he started yelling again. Alanna, Jon, and three other knights were coming down the hall to them. Jon seemed just as mad as Numair was. Alanna stopped Daine hearing Numair's yells.

'He's fair mad.' Daine said wide eyed.

'His class was with another teacher, a new one, and they distroyed a lab where they were learning to make fires with no smoke.' Alanna's eyes flashed with anger as Jon's voice took over for Numair's. 'He should be mad.'

Alanna followed the others into the class. Daine sighed and felt less bad for the squires that were feeling Numair's fury. -I'm glad i'm not them- Daine told a bird that had come to see her. -Its not a good thing to be on Numair's bad side.- The bird chirpped its agreement and flew back off into the woods. Daine decided to follow him. It seemed like a nice day for a walk. Plus, Numair knew how to find her for lunch. -I don't want to go- Cloud said as she walked into the horse pasture. -Please Cloud, I'll give you an apple.- Cloud snorted at her and turned to walk away from her. Daine pushed her will onto the horse and Cloud, knowing what she was doing, followed quite annoyed. -I hope bandants take off with you.- Daine smiled sweetly at her. -No you don't, Numair's in a bad enough mood as is.-

Daine and Cloud entered the woods. Daine had a small skip in her step. She stopped and picked up some of the wild flowers that were growing every where. She got some black eyed susans, lilies, dasies, queen ann's lace, and baby's breath. Daine walked off the path and collected enough so that she could barely close her hands around the stems. She turned around to tell Cloud something and she realized she was gone. There was complete quite all of a sudden. Daine tapped into her magic, none of the animals were around. She felt nothing, in and out of her magic. None of the people answered her calls.

'Cloud?' Daine wispered. She turned around in circles. 'Cloud?' She said louder, then she screamed. 'Cloud!'


	3. Walking Up

Chapter 3:

AN: Guess what! Here comes part one of your specail surprise! Yah! Okay, r and r please.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daine's body felt weak. She fell back in a sitting position. She couldn't keep her eyes open. No animals came to help her. None were with in her range was any animals. Some one picked her up. Daine kicked and tried to hit who ever was trying to carry her. Who ever it was put her back on her feet. With in seconds she pasted out and was back in the man's arms.

'Your too stubborn,' Weiryn muttered to his daughter, 'And your mother will have your head for wearing men's clothing.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daine looked around the pink room she was laying in. She fingered the quilt that covered her legs. She looked into the open closet and frowned. All she saw was dresses, with shirts that went just past her knees. She saw light blue, pink, white, all very girly colors. There were work clothes, things that she could go out in the woods or heal in. She was glad those were all colors like light brown and a green shirt and brown shirt. She saw the new boots that were set below all of her clothes. They were new, light brown leather. Next to them were shoes, both white and black, to wear with the other dresses. Daine sighed and got out of the bed. Badger walked into her room as she stood up. He smiled up at her.

'Good morning Kit' He vanished and reappeared on the bed.

'How long was I out? And why am I even hear?' Daine demanded to know.

'A week, and you'll have to ask your father to tell you that. He's in his work room.' Badger nudged a peice of paper to her. 'I told the mage where you were, and I'll be happy to take letters back and forth between the two of you. He said he loves you and every thing will be back to normal soon.'

'When am I going home?' Daine sighed.

'Midsummer' Badger vanished before she could reply.

Daine sighed, she turned back to the closet. She pulled on the white dress and walked out of the room. it smelled fresh and airy in the house. She looked around. There was a pot of stew on the stove. It smelled wonderful, Daine walked over and stired it so it wouldn't burn on the bottom. Though as she stired it she realized she probably didn't need to do that. Daine looked around the main room. She saw an opened door and she walked up to it. Peaking inside she saw her father widdling arrows. She sat on the floor next to a basket of ones he had already finished. She blanced on on the tip of her finger only to find the balence was perfect. Then she ran her finger against the grain of the wood, it was completely smooth. Then she pressed her finger to the very tip of the arrow. The rock was so sharp that it cut the tip of her finger off. Daine was surprised when she looked at her finger to see blood starting to run down her finger. A small bandage came into her field of vision. Daine took it and put it around her finger tip.

'Thanks' She murmered.

'Second guessing my work my daughter?' Weiryn asked.

'I was just lookin''

'You should know better than to question a god, expecailly when it's your father.'

'Gods can make mistakes.'

'That doesn't mean you should point it out. Plus they make very very few.' Weiryn replied. 'Didn't I tell you not to mouth at me until you're my age'

'I'll never be your age!'

'Well that happens to be your problem.'

'I'm saying your as old as ma.' Daine replied.

'Fine, but you're still not old enough to mouth off.'

Daine stood up glaring at her father. She walked over to look at the cross bows that were on the other side of his workroom. Daine wondered if Numair was in his workroom. Numair's workroom was completely different than her father's. There were stacks of books and scrolls, bottles of poisons, plants, and other things she wasn't allowed to touch. There were burn marks all over the walls from spells not working or experiments blowing up. There were no cross bows, no long bows, every thing looked as if the greatest mage in the world was there every waking hour. Daine smiled to herself thinking about Numair walking, cursing, out of his work room, colored smoke following him.

'Why am I here?' Daine turned back to her father.

'The great gods want you here until midsummer.'

'Why?'

'Other wise you would have gotten sick and died.'

'what?' Daine's voice was barley above a whisper.

'That was your destiney. To be born, fight againsy chaos and Orzone, then get sick and die. You were never supposed to fall in love. The great gods forgot you are only half god, so you have mortal emotions. So instead of getting sick, they aranged for me to bring you here. That way you can get married to the mage.' Weiryn almost sounded like he liked Numair for a minute. 'They probably decided that a black-robe mage and a god born would give them more people to have to fight for them.'

'You can't just say you like Numair, can you?' Daine smiled.

'I don't like the mage.'

'Yes you do'

'No, and if you're going to start the yes/no thing go in the other room.'

'Admit it.'Daine coaxed.

Weiryn frowned at her and pointed at the door. Daine giggled and walked out. The door to her father's work room slamed behind her. 


End file.
